


Fic Request

by aodessa



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aodessa/pseuds/aodessa
Summary: Please adopt this fic idea!I read in an interview with Oliver Jackson-Cohen that Peter Quint was initially being considered as Dani's love interest and it got me thinking about what that relationship might have looked like.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Peter Quint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

This fic is fairly au, but I think the interactions between Dani & Peter could have been really interesting, and the themes their relationship would explore are v relatable and relevant. I had seen a comparison gifset & commentary about how Jamie & Peter are very much the same kind of character, background-wise (tumultuous childhood, victims of abuse), but they approach relationships from opposite angles (love and possession, respectively), and that post really gave me the idea for the shape of this fic. I think it would be interesting to see a powerful but often underestimated character like Dani deal with the likes of Peter & his baggage.

Peter, after watching Dani with the Wingrave children, reveals himself to her. Chronologically, this would follow the antagonistic sightings/hauntings Dani has of Peter in the show. After watching her, Peter sees in her a naivety that can easily be manipulated, but also an ability to provide care, companionship, and absolution. Similarly to how he viewed Rebecca, he sees Dani as both weak and powerful, and that balance is intriguing/attractive to him. I also think the inner child within him deeply desires the care and love of someone nurturing, and he witnesses that with Dani and her interactions with the children.

Once he reveals himself, Dani experiences waves of emotion: freaked out (ghosts are real wtf), anger (at him for the pain he has caused others, though he is quick to spin a sympathetic tale to try to win her over), annoyance (at his insistence at continuing to communicate with her), acceptance (that he is a presence she must contend with), and sympathy (with his childhood experiences, with his death and what he lost). The evolution of her reactions to Peter could happen as he shows up in the garden, the classroom, her bedroom, requesting to talk with her in the closed wing, etc. I imagine he would lie about Rebecca (“no, she doesn’t exist as a ghost on the manor,” “I was devastated by her death,” etc), and withhold what he needed to in order to make himself more sympathetic. Peter would be flirtatious and make advances/be emotionally intimate in a hot/cold sort of way (similar to his interactions with Rebecca), that would initially leave Dani confused/wondering what the heck is happening, but I think she would be significantly more resistant and incredulous than Rebecca was, she doesn’t take that kind of bs. She would be more willing to confront Peter about that behavior and hold him accountable. That resistance would force Peter to actually be emotionally honest, and I think he would be very put off by the newness and discomfort of it, but also enjoy the freedom that comes with it. It’s these moments of emotional honesty that begin to endear Dani to him.

I think Peter genuinely wants to be cared for, but doesn’t know how to go about getting that other than deception, force, and manipulative intimacy. Dani wants to be resistant to bullshit, but can’t not be caring/nurturing/sympathetic/selfless. I think each of their compulsive unconscious behavior betrays them in their relationship with each other.

Obviously, for personal purposes, if there is one or two scenes where a flirtatious interaction pans out in a hot way, I would be very grateful. Peter doing things that are flirtatious/forward and Dani being surprised by being into it, falling into the trap briefly, then snapping out of it and/or (later) them sharing a genuine moment of intimacy (a kiss? being held?) and Peter feeling like he finally won/was actually finally safe, and then Dani bittersweetly telling him it’s just...not gonna happen, it can’t happen. Dani wanting to save him but realizing she can’t/Peter realizing he will always be alone. 

Both want to be strong, but ultimately falter. Peter in an offensive way (wants to possess/own Dani so pursues a relationship with her, ends up with real emotional honesty/intimacy) and Dani in a defensive way (wants to keep a strong wall against Peter, can’t help but care for him).

I think it could be interesting to see Dani still falling for Jamie in a peripheral capacity in the fic, grappling with the terrifying newness of a possible relationship with a woman, while also dealing with being enticed by Peter and his advances. Compulsory heterosexuality is a bitch, and sometimes (subconsciously) the comfort of dealing with the demons you know is better than dealing with the angels you don’t. 

Also could be interesting if Rebecca does show up at some point. Initially my idea was for a “that’s my man” confrontation, but could be much more interesting if she shows up to warn Dani. “Don’t.”

Preferably would be a multi chapter slowburn, but could be a one-shot with time jumps if done right. You can adjust the level of flirtation/smut to your tastes I just ask that it remain realistic to the characters.

All that said, if any of the bits jump out at you and you just want to write your own thing with this pairing, even if it disregards the bulk of what I wrote, that would be super cool too. I just want to see *something* between them

Please comment if you're thinking about picking up this story, or this pairing. Thank you! ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This interaction came to me upon waking and I fleshed it out the best I could. I'm hoping it will inspire someone ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_[In the garden, noon, Dani is sitting on a blanket watching the children play in the field. Peter walks up next to her from behind, also looking out at the children]_  
  
Dani: _[without looking up at him]_ Hi.  
  
Peter: Hey.  
  
Dani: Where have you been?  
  
Peter: _[looking sullen]_ In a memory  
  
Dani: _[looking up at Peter]_ what?  
  
Peter: _[nervously glancing down at Dani then down at the ground]_ I don't actually spend all my time here. Sometimes... I get lost in a memory. ... For me it's em, a... specific memory.  
  
Dani: What's the memory?  
  
Peter: Ah (nervous laugh)... it's... [beat] it's not a good one.  
  
Dani: _[Insistent, demanding]_ What's the memory?  
  
Peter: Its... _[hears knocking]_ oh no, no  
  
 _[Memory]_  
  
 _[Dani's bedroom, later, it's dark out now]_  
 _[Peter appears in the corner, slowly walks in middle of bedroom, looking confused]_  
  
 _[Dani looks up & flinched/gets scared]_  
  
Dani: Jeez!  
  
Peter: Oh! I'm sorry! I keep...getting lost.  
  
Dani: In the memory?  
  
Peter: Yes. I can't- seem to stay here-  
  
Dani: Peter  
  
 _[Peter looks at Dani]_  
  
Dani: I want you to try to tell me where you go, and try to stay here. It's ok. It's going to be ok.  
  
Peter: I don't want to have to get lost agai-  
  
Dani: Peter. It's going to be ok.  
  
 _[Peter sighs, wrestling with the idea]_ ok.  
  
Peter: The week before ... this _[gesture to himself]_ happened... my mum came to visit me.  
  
 _[Dani listens intently with empathy]_  
  
She- ... she basically told me if I don't give her $$$ she'd tell Henry about my past. About... all the trouble I'd get myself into as a kid. I couldn't risk losing my job and I couldn't risk losing Becks, and I just _wish_ I could go back to that moment and tell her to _fu_ _ck off._ I wish I could go to my mum right now and tell her _look LOOK at what you did to me. You DID THIS to ME mum. ... Why couldn't you just have left me alone, hadn't you already done enough???_  
  
 _[Dani had got up from the bed and places her hand on his shoulder]_  
  
 _[Peter jumps, shocked]_  
  
Dani: I'm sorry  
  
Peter: How- how did you do that?  
  
Dani: What?  
  
Peter: How did you do that? How did you touch me??  
  
Dani: I don't know, I just... did- you were getting so upset, I just wanted to let you know it was going to be ok.  
  
Peter: Can we... wait, put your hand out.  
  
 _[Dani puts her hand out in front of her, palm up. Peter hovers his hand above hers, then presses down, and his hand phases through hers. He's very obviously disappointed. Dani looks sympathetic]_  
  
Dani: I'm so sorry Peter  
  
Peter: Its ok, its-  
  
Dani: No, really, I'm so sorry. For this, but also for what your mom did to you. I'm sorry that she took so much away from you, including this. It's not fair and I hate that I can't do anything to make you feel better.  
  
Peter: It's alright. _[kinda surprised, rubbing the back of his neck]_ I... actually do feel a lot better talking to you. Thank you.  
  
 _[Dani gives him a sad but slightly hopeful smile]_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the interview I read that got me thinking about the pairing: https://www.cheatsheet.com/entertainment/the-haunting-of-bly-manor-what-oliver-jackson-cohen-really-thinks-of-peter-quint.html/


End file.
